Sleepwalk
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Deleted scene of the Ozian zombie attack. Elphaba never knew she sleepwalked. But Galinda knew that night.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it! Made a promise! And it'll work! I'm trying my best! Deleted scene of the zombie attack!**

Elphaba Thropp came home tired from class during the winter evening. She has 9 exams to do within the next week to study mixed with homework she has to do. The reason why she has 9 exams because it's the end of semester.

Galinda entered the room with boxes of dresses and shoes and sees her half asleep at the desk. Elphaba has been sitting at the desk for 7 hours. It's 11 pm now.

"Galinda?" Elphaba turned around and saw Galinda coming to her for a hug.

"Hey Elphie, sorry I ran late. I had shopping to do. Me and Fiyero have a date tomorrow night, and I thought I tell you that. Because…well…I'll be in his dorm the entire night," She told with a wicked smile across her face and imagines him making out with her.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Elphaba begins to fall asleep.

"Elphie?"

"Mmmmmmm?" Elphaba looked up tiredly in Galinda's eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Elphaba stretched her arms and back, feeling a crack in her bones and groaned, "I'm fine, just tired. Very tired." She yawned.

"It's about time you go to bed. It's one hour till midnight." Galinda went to put her boxes away.

Elphaba snapped herself awake at that. "What? Already?"

Galinda said, "Yeah. You had your nose in the homework for too long. You need a nice long snooze."

"Yes. But I'm not finished with the homework yet. It's due Friday."

"You have time for that. You rest now Elphie. You had been through a lot of studying this evening. "

Elphaba protested and then yawned politely coving her mouth with her hand. _Perhaps an hours rest wouldn't hurt, _she thought as her brain is about to shut down. She went to her drawer and gets her dark blue nightgown; she undid her clothes and takes off her shoes. After she put on her nightgown, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Then she walked out and yawned again. She crawled under the grey covers of her bed, puts her head on the pillow, and then closed her weary eyes….

Afterwards she woke up tiredly and yawned. It is late, and Galinda was also fast asleep in her pink bed. She was about to turn to face the clock, but then she realized that the light was on, and there was no clock, and then she noticed drool in the notebook which was her pillow. She snapped awake, and realized she was at her desk.

"That's weird…" Elphaba yawned and stretched. She looked down and saw the paper was done already.

"How odd," Elphaba whispered to herself not to wake up Galinda. She turned around and saw that her clock which read it was 3am.

"I think I didn't go to bed," she yawned. She was too tired to deal with her mind with what's going on. So then she went back to bed and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Galinda began shaking her, "Elphie? Elphie?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, "Galinda," she says with an exhausted voice.

"Elphie, I have a feeling something is wrong." Galinda said. "Hours ago, I woke up to get a glass of water, and then I saw you walking to the desk, and turned the light on."

"Yes…So?"

"And you were snoring. Pretty loud."

"I don't…snore. And what time is it?"

"Time to get up. It's 8:30! Classes start at 9!"

"What?" Elphaba sat up, feeling more awake than before. "I'm late."

"Yeah. I was about to wake you up and tell you what happened, but I remembered last night you were at the desk."

"Maybe I was dying to finish the paper. I gotta get dressed. See you at class."

"Okay…"

Elphaba got out of bed and got dressed into her old Shiz uniform as Galinda left. She walked out the door after getting her bag.

**I'm not sure if you want me to continue or not. I'm also tired to deal with it. I'll try to make more chapters soon. I'll be writing a rough draft on this tomorrow.**

**And I know it's not funny. But it'll be later on if you let me continue. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to make this quick. I'm tired and having a headache. So….I'll try to make it.**

Elphaba walked into her dorm hours later feeling tired than usual. She began to feel a headache come on in the last class. She thought she could get the homework done as fast as she can. Then she did.

Galinda came back 45 minutes later to find Elphaba at her desk again. "Elphie?" She asked.

"Mmmmmm?" Elphaba turned to see Galinda.

"What doing?"

"Doing history homework."

Elphaba rubbed her temples and stretched. She sat there for about an hour working and it was only 2 in the afternoon. She had a free afternoon once a week.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked again, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have a headache. And I'm tired again." She removed her glasses and rubbed her forehead yawning. "I was going to finish this. But I think I'm going to bed…for a nap."

"Ok Elphie. I'm going to Fiyero. He needs me. And Elphie, I'll be out tonight. So enjoy yourself and see you in the morning." Galinda grabbed a couple of her things and her pink purse and opened the door. "Oh, and Elphie?"

"Hmmmm?" Elphaba is already on the bed, top of the covers, on her side, with closed eyes.

"Feel better!"

Galinda was about to close the door and then she heard Elphaba breathe deeply and saw that she had fallen asleep. She took one last look and then closed the door softly.

3 hours later, Galinda walked into the room because she forgot something. She was about to find it but then she noticed Elphaba is not in her bed. She was about to call her name, but then a loud snore cut her off. She looked around the room to where the noise came from, and where Elphaba is. She stopped and found Elphaba asleep sitting up on the couch.

She was getting scared due to the fact that Elphie moves while being asleep. Could it be a vivid dream? Could it be something that made her addictive?

Galinda sighed and laid Elphie down on her position of the couch and then puts a blanket over her. Galinda kissed her forehead. "You're beginning to scare me Elphie." And a snore came in response.  
She rolled her eyes and then asked to herself, "What did I come for again? Oh right." Then she went to the bathroom to get something. And then she came out about 2 minutes later and noticed Elphaba is not on the couch.

Galinda is now getting scared. She looked for Elphie again and then finally found her on the bed still sleeping.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Galinda asked to herself and then realized about last night. Something was really wrong. She walked over to the bed and woke up Elphaba.

"Elphie? Elphie?"

"Mmmmmmm…20 more minutes," slurred Elphie and then continued snoring.

"Elphie!"

With a snort, Elphaba jerked awake and her eyes snap open. "Mmmmmmm…What?"

"Elphie! Something is wrong. You were here on the bed when I left. And when I came back, you were on the couch. And then I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, I found you on bed again."

"Galinda, I think maybe I want to get the homework done. I probably was so tired that I thought I would sleep on the couch."

Galinda sighed, "Please Elphie. I'm really scared."

"Don't be", Elphaba yawned. "Now let me nap a while longer." She turned over and then a few moments she began mumbling and sighing.

Galinda is completely worried. She needs to investigate what's going on. So it will begin…Tonight!

**I have a headache too, that's why it's not going like the way I hoped. So I'm also going to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's quick. I'll get the zombie story up next.**

Galinda walked to Fiyero's dorm and knocks the door. Within a few seconds, Fiyero opened the door. "Hello Galinda. How's my beautiful lady today?"

"….Wonderful," Galinda lied.

"Good! Because I made reservations for us at the Wilted Rose."

"Oh. Good!"

Meanwhile, Elphaba woke up from a nap and stretched. She looks at the homework she still has to finish. She walked to her desk and put on her glasses, but then she noticed that her homework was already done.

"Okay. This is getting strange." Then since she has no more homework to do, she decides to get a head start on studying for the first exam.

It took about 7 more hours like yesterday. With studying, eating salad, studying, eating salad, studying, drinking coffee. Its 10 now and Elphaba stretched. She just sat there for too long, with her mind racing with studying and stress from classes.

She stretched again and felt a sudden _crack_ in her body and then yawned. "Must be getting tired again," she said to herself. But she is not that tired just yet. So she went to put on her nightgown and sat on the couch and decides to watch the history channel on tv. So she did.

30 minutes later, her eyes grew heavy. And then the next thing she knew, her head went to the pillow of the couch. Too much studying and the history channel wore her out.

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Galinda were at the Wilted rose having dessert. "What do you think?" Fiyero asked as he took the spoon into his ice cream sundae.

"It's delicious! That crab was good!"

"Yes. So is the pasta, the chicken salad, and the lobster bisque."

"You always had too much to eat." Galinda laughed as she ate her strawberry cheesecake.

"Galinda, there's something I forgot to ask you. How is you're roommate Elphaba? I haven't seen her since Doctor Dillamond got fired."

Galinda paused as she began to speak. Something was strange about Elphie lately. "She's fine," she said, "I suppose. But-"

"But what?" Fiyero asked, "Something wrong?"

"Well...Something odd is happening with Elphie lately. I mean last night, she was at her desk studying, and she sounded like she had fallen asleep. Same as today. She was taking a nap on her bed, but then when I came back, I found her on the couch, and I turned back away from her, and then I found her on the bed again. Oh Oz, I'm scared Fiyero!" Galinda begins to tear.

"Do you suppose that she, you know, _sleepwalk?"_

Galinda shrugged at this, "It can be. But it's just a theory. We should probably see her."

"Want me to come?"

"Sure." Galinda grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"Oh," Fiyero said as her put on his own coat, "Check please!"

A few minutes later, Galinda opened her door to see that Elphie was at the couch sleeping with the tv on. Fiyero came by after her. "Galinda?"

"Shhhhhhh." Galinda shushed and points to the couch where Elphaba was sleeping on with the tv showing the emerald city.

"The history channel?"

"She watches that sometimes. Now be quiet."

They sit in chairs watching Elphaba sleep. All she did was toss, turn, mumble, and snore. Nothing happened. So then a few hours later, they both fell asleep also.

Fiyero woke up to see that Galinda was still asleep curled up in a tiny ball in the sofa chair. But he looked to his right to see that Elphaba not on the couch. He got up and looked around. She's not on the bed either.

Then saw the door was open and the lights on in the bathroom. He shook Galinda awake. "Galinda? Galinda? Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Galinda opened her eyes.

"I woke up and Elphaba is gone. I think she's in the bathroom."

Then Galinda saw the light and got up. She walked to the bathroom and sees that a green woman standing there with her eyes closed and mouth open, and using her tooth brush to brush her hair. Galinda's eyes widen, and then she came closer, and saw that Elphaba was actually asleep. Standing up, right in front of her. Then Elphaba put it down and walked out the door…in her sleep.

Galinda went to Fiyero. "You're right Fiyero! Elphie is sleepwalking!"

Then they both see that Elphaba got into bed and curled up. Galinda went to Elphaba and is about to wake her. But she can see that she can't disturb her.

"How am I going to tell her this?"

"You can't. She'll think you're crazy," Fiyero whispered.

"I know. I'm completely scared. I can't keep this in my mouth for too long."

Then they both hear a yawn coming from the bed, and Elphaba sat up. "Galinda? What are you doing here? And Fiyero-"

"We forgot something again. And you left the tv on by the way."

"Oh," Elphaba laid down and closed her eyes. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Galinda whispered leaving Elphaba.

"I think it might be best if I-"Fiyero was about to head to the door, but Galinda stopped him.

"No! I need company. Please stay here with me!"

"Alright then. I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." Fiyero turned and then sat on the couch. "Night Galinda."

"Night Fiyero." Galinda took one last look at Elphie who turned over. She crawled into bed and puts her head on the pillow. A few minutes later, she drifted off.

**Holy crap! It took about 2 hours to make it happen. I probably won't get the zombie story on yet. I will soon. Just need more time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The moment you wait for my faithful reviewers!**

The next morning Elphaba and Galinda walked to breakfast with Fiyero tagging along. The experience from last night made Galinda feel like as if someone put a spell on her roommate. Elphaba ate her waffles, and then left because she has to go to the sorcery seminar.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Fiyero asked as Galinda finished eating.

"No. But I'm going to experiment. To see what's causing her to sleepwalk," Galinda said as she packed up and then left.

She walked up to Nessa's dorm and knocks the door. "Nessa? It's me Galinda!"

Nessa opened the door and smiles, "Good morning Galinda! How are you?"

"I'm good. But not that good. I need to talk to you."

"What seems to be the problem?" Nessa looked a bit puzzled.

"Well. Have you noticed anything odd going on with Elphaba?"

"Well no."

"Well…Have you ever seen her…Sleepwalk?"

Nessa began to look more puzzled. "Excuse me? Sleepwalk?"

"Yes. She sleepwalked last night. Did you know she does? You're her sister!"

"Well, I hear her talking, and snoring."

"Yes. She talks, and snores. But has she ever sleepwalked?"

"I'm afraid not. I knew Elphaba all my life. She never moved out the bed."

"I saw her last night, and the night before, and yesterday afternoon."

"Maybe she's having either that her body is running on caffeine? Or she might be stressed over something. Maybe a disorder?" Nessa said as she wheeled her chair to the table for tea.

Galinda was about to talk but then paused. Elphaba did drink coffee. that morning. But the stress Elphaba has always had was based on…the exams

"I know why she sleepwalks. The exams that she was really stressed about. That one night she won't stop studying. And she got everything done…In her sleep."

Nessa smiled. "That can be it," she said. "She's always stressed over more than 5 exams. That can be it."

Then they heard the bell ring.

Galinda got up from a chair. "She probably is out of class by now. I'm going to experiment her to see what's happening."

"Okay Galinda! Bye!" Nessa waved Galinda goodbye.

"Bye Nessa!" Galinda walked out of her room and shut the door and sighed.

Mystery solved!

Elphaba came back to her dorm that afternoon and then closed the door, but then a scream came from the door. She opened it and sees the blonde standing there with her hand on her nose scrunching up in pain.

"Galinda? What are you doing here?"

"Well….I changed my mind about shopping so….I rather stay here."

"Okay. I'm going to study because the exam is tomorrow."

"Alright then." Galinda sat on the couch and turns on the tv while Elphaba studies. Galinda turns from the tv to Elphaba. Elphaba hasn't moved an inch except for turning pages. She has been writing for about 7 hours. All that Galinda did was sit there eat snacks and watch her and the tv.

Suddenly Galinda heard a thump coming the desk Elphaba was at and then turned to see Elphaba had fallen asleep with her head down on the desk.

So the experiment begins…

**I know it's short. But I promise to have this up tomorrow! I need to get the drunk story up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm writing a rough draft on a baby story while studying for a test. So since I have Monday off! I'll be working on this while finishing the drunk story and beginning with babies. Then I was thinking of another awesome idea after those were done.**

Galinda has been sitting on the couch watching Elphaba sleep for about 2 hours. Nothing happened. All Elphaba did was snore, turn over giving Galinda a false alarm, and mumble nonsense.

"Mmmmm…Galinda? Why is Morrible a monkey?" Elphaba yawned and stood up.

Galinda began to smile.

"She sure smells like one," Elphaba slurred and then walked around. Galinda watched as Elphaba walk around. She began to giggle as Elphaba went to Galinda's drawers but then stopped as Elphaba puts on Galinda's pink bra on and starts dancing in her sleep.

Galinda smiled and then laughed so hard by that. Then Elphaba ran and jumped on the bed and begins making out with her pillow. _Must be having a weird dream,_Galinda thought.

She stopped laughing 5 minutes later, and that was when Elphaba stayed still. She removed the bra and put it back in the drawer, and then puts Elphie under the covers, and put the pillow underneath her head.

Elphaba haven't moved an inch for a bit. Until she sat up then stood on the bed holding Galinda's hairbrush which was in bed with her and began singing on the top of her lungs, "DON'T STOP! BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THE FEELING! YEAH! STREET LIGHTS! PEOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Galinda can't stop laughing. She laughed so hard she snorted. Elphaba sang till she fell backwards snoring loud.

2 hours later Elphaba went to the window and kisses it.

An hour after that, Elphaba walked to the bathroom and used the tooth brush again.

3 hours till sunrise, she went to kiss the window again saying "I miss you!"

Galinda was exhausted from a late night that has taken a toll from her. When at class she fell asleep on her desk, Fiyero gave her a nudge and woke her.

"Fifi? Oh Oz. I fell asleep."

Fiyero said, "Yes you did. Did you stay up all night?"

"Yes…I was watching Elphie. She was sleepwalking, talking, singing and all. And it was pretty funny! So funny that I don't want to sleep," Galinda yawned and watched Elphaba scribble over her notebook to get every last detail.

"You should probably get some rest, after this period."

"I know. But Elphie. I stay up to watch her. It's not scary anymore. It's pretty hilarious."

"I have an idea. How about you record on a camera every night and then the next morning you plug it into the tv and then watch it," Fiyero suggested as he drew in his notebook.

"Hey! That sounds like an excellent idea Fiyero!" Then the bell rang and Galinda put her books in the bag and then Elphaba walked up to her and frowned. "Looks like someone is not refreshed," she said.

"I can't sleep…It's too hot in the room," Galinda lied.

"Alright. I suggest you go lay down. No one wants a cranky Glinny!"

"I will…But first I'm going to the mall. Don't ask. It's important!" Galinda grabbed her backpack and left Elphaba standing there in confusion, and then shrugged and went off to lunch.

Galinda walked tiredly in the mall to the digital store where there are ozpods, cameras, and Oz3 players. She found all the spy cameras and bought all of them for $100,000. Then she went back to her dorm and saw that Elphie is not back yet and then puts all 10 spy cameras around the room, including the closet, and the bathroom. Galinda tried her best to hide all of them, and she did so Elphie won't see it.

Now. So it begins.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting tired. So I'm making up a nightmare. A funny one. I got a tip and deciding to make it like something else.**

Galinda and Elphaba went to bed early that night; due to the fact Galinda was too tired. And Elphaba needed a break for a while. So they went to lie down in their beds. Galinda put one camera on record. And she put the other cameras away just in case (which was the reason why she bought them).

Before she went to sleep, she makes sure the camera is at the right spot. Then it's at a perfect spot where Elphie won't see.

Elphaba and Galinda both fell asleep really early, exhausted from the day, and last night for Galinda. They stayed like that till hours later. Without any movements, nor talking. It was peaceful that night, until Elphaba began screaming and tossed around in her bed and fell on the floor.

"NO! NO! PLEASENO! I STUDIED! PLEASE! NO!"

Galinda woke up to that. She jumped out of bed and went around her roommate's bed and woke Elphaba up. "ELPHIE! ELPHIE! WAKE UP!"

Elphaba shot up gasping for breath, and looked around and saw Galinda staring at her. "Galinda?"

"Elphie. You had a bad dream?"

Elphaba nodded and then began to tear. "Oh Galinda! It was horrible!"

Galinda asked, "What is?"

Elphaba sighed and began, "I got a B+ on an exam. And it was scary!"

"Oh Elphie," Galinda hugs, "I always get B's and C's. And I don't care at all."

"But I do! I'm a straight A student! And I will die if I get a B or and A minus. And I'm always stressed about the exams which are 3 days from now."

Galinda rocked Elphaba back and forth while she was crying hysterically. Galinda began to have thoughts about her friend lately. About the sleepwalking and all. She looked at the clock and it was actually 4 in the morning. And she was sure that Elphaba didn't move a muscle till she screamed.

Elphaba looked up at Galinda and said, "You're thinking."

"Oh. Sorry Elphie! Yes I was thinking. You should probably get back to sleep now."

Elphaba hiccupped and yawned. Galinda rocked her back and forth again looking at the camera which was recording. _I guess it was a false alarm, _Galinda thought as she looked down to a sleeping Elphie. She laid her down and then went back to her bed…

The next morning. Galinda woke up to Elphaba still in her bed deeply asleep. It's Saturday morning, so they slept late.

Galinda got up and looked at the camera which was still recording and then turned it off. She looked at the video storage and sees Elphaba staying there for about 3 hours and moved around a bit and then went back to bed, and then moved again to throw a book at the floor, then she did the emerald shake, and then went back to bed and began screaming.

She smiled at most of that and a tear came in her eye as she was screaming. She turned it off as Elphaba turned over and stretched. "Galinda? What was that?" Elphaba asked as she sat up.

Galinda quickly put it away. "Nothing…"

Elphaba got up and walked to the bathroom.

Galinda looked at the camera again.

"I guess it's not a false alarm after all," Galinda said to herself, "But I'm going to try this again…tonight."

So she will.

3 days later, Elphaba kept sleepwalking until the exams are over. So Elphaba stopped sleepwalking throughout the rest of the semester. Galinda kept laughing till the stress ended. She missed a sleepwalking Elphaba. Humor and all.

Galinda kept the cameras around the room to make sure it happens, just in case.

A couple months later, it was when Galinda spilled the sleepwalking secret to Elphie due to her being overdosed with the pills she took and thought it was candy.

**So this is how it ended. So sad to end this. But I don't know why. I don't think this chapter will work out. So tell me how bad the end is. **


End file.
